Proposals
by Sakuchan18
Summary: Ele só queria o emprego, mas veio de brinde uma paixão... Bom espero que gostem....
1. Muito mais do que trabalho

( U.S )

" Sabe, eu não nasci numa família muito rica. Meus pais morreram quando eu era criança, agora eu tenho 18 anos. Moro com o meu irmão que é professor e não ganha muito coisa. Já terminei os meus estudos estou me preparando para fazer o vestibular, mas enquanto esse dia não chega eu tento estudar. Mas ultimamente eu necessito de dinheiro para pagar os meus estudos no cursinho e ajudar o meu irmão. Devido a isso preciso achar algum emprego."

( U.N)

" Sou um grande um empresário, tenho vários bens e moro numa bela casa. Recentemente o rapaz que cuidava da minha piscina resolveu voltar a morar na cidade onde ele tinha nascido e eu agora tenho que achar alguma pessoa que faça esse serviço. Por isso a minha secretária Shizune colocou um aviso no jornal. Eu espero que apareça logo alguém, pois não suporto ver a minha piscina suja. Sou muito exigente...."

( U.S)

" Eu estou cansado. Acabei de chegar em casa e o meu irmão estava me esperando, ele disse que tinha achado um emprego para mim. Me entregou o jornal que já estava marcado à caneta. Eu então reparei nos classificados que tinha uma pessoa que precisava de alguém para limpar piscina, e abaixo tinha um número de telefone. Rapidamente eu liguei e uma mulher me atendeu ela me disse que se estivesse interessado no emprego eu deveria ir até a casa onde o endereço indicava e que não me atrasasse. Bem, eu já até limpei uma piscina antes para ganhar algum dinheiro extra, acho que isso não vai ser difícil."

( U.N)

" Eu acordei por volta das 8:00 desci para tomar o meu café, e logo após fui para o meu escritório esperar os entrevistados. Várias pessoas ligaram atrás do emprego, mas eu decidi que hoje iria atender cinco. Não tenho muito paciência para entrevistas."

( U.S)

" Era 8:30 quando cheguei na residência em que faria a minha entrevista. Toquei a campainha e logo uma empregada me atendeu, ela me pediu para esperar na sala e assim fiz. Fiquei observado o quanto aquela casa era bonita e me imaginado morando ali diante de tanto conforto. Não demorou muito e empregada retornou e eu a segui até uma sala que era o escritório. Eu bati na porta e logo que ouvir uma confirmação entrei..."

( U.N)

" O primeiro entrevistado entrou no escritório meio receioso, parecia que estava com medo de algo. Eu então pedi para ele se sentar e me dizer o seu nome. É Uchiha Sasuke, um nome até bonito. Ele também não é de se jogar fora, é um rapaz até atraente. E se estão se perguntando por que eu penso dessa forma, é simples: Eu sou Bi. Mas deixando esse assunto de lado, vamos voltar ao que interessa. "

( U.S)

" Eu entrei na sala e fiquei surpreso quando o vi, ele é lindo tem olhos azuis parecia duas safiras brilhantes, o cabelo loiro e até três risquinhos em cada lado do rosto. Ele até percebeu algo, mas só me mandou sentar e dizer o meu nome. No início ele queria saber um pouco sobre minha vida. Eu contei a ele tudo sobre mim, ele ficou calado. Quando terminei de falar, ele simplismente olhou para mim e sorriu, logo após me falou que iria me ajudar concedendo-me o emprego."

( U.N)

" Percebi que ele precisava do emprego então entreguei-lhe a vaga. Logo após, pedi a empregada que dispensasse os outros candidatos. Ele me perguntou quando poderia começar a trabalhar e eu lhe disse que amanhã ele poderia vir."

( U.S)

" Fiquei feliz. Finalmente eu consegui um emprego e até com bom salário, eu nunca tive vergonha em trabalhar, afinal eu fui criado humildemente. Mas antes de sair do escritório dele eu marquei os horários para não me atrapalhar nos estudos. Eu começaria a trabalhar de manhã."

( U.N)

" Ele ficou contente com o emprego. Ainda bem pois não suportaria saber que dono daqueles lindos olhos negros estaria triste. Ele quis saber o meu nome, eu até tinha me esquecido de dizer e ele deu um belo sorriso quando eu falei."

( U.S)

" Uzumaki Naruto, esse é o nome de uma das pessoa mais belas que eu já conheci.

Eu então me despedi e sair daquela casa a qual eu voltaria algumas vezes para trabalhar."

( U.N)

" Já era noite, eu estava no meu quarto pensado na entrevista que fiz com o Uchiha. Como ele é lindo, eu não consegui dormi pensando nele. Ahh!! Mas isso não pode ficar assim, fiquei até excitado. De uma coisa agora eu tenho certeza, ele ainda vai ser meu..."

( U.S)

" O dia amanhaceu um pouco cinzento, parecia que iria chover. Bom, mesmo assim eu levantei cedo e fui fazer o café. O meu irmão antes que eu me esqueça chama-se Itachi, como eu já coloquei antes ele é professor e de matemática, ele hoje não iria trabalhar pois estava de folga. Eu fiz o nosso café manhã e ainda dei uma lida em alguns livros antes de sair da casa para trabalhar. Não demorei muito e logo cheguei a casa do senhor Uzumaki, a moça que trabalhava lá foi muito gentil comigo, me mostrou onde estava os materias para limpar a piscina e me levou até lá. Eu não perdi muito tempo e começei a trabalhar."

( U.N)

" Já estava dando quase meio-dia quando saí da empresa, começou a chover e eu entrei rapidamente no carro. A medida que eu iria me aproximando de casa a chuva aumentava, logo que cheguei em casa tirei o meu palitó e a camisa que estava vestido por baixo ficando só de calça, acabei reparando direito numa bela visão. O Uchiha estava também só de bermuda, pois ele também tinha se molhado na chuva. Confesso aquela visão me deixou maluco."

( U.S)

" Na hora em que começou a chover eu estava limpando a piscina, acabei me molhando muito. Eu acabei tirando a minha camisa para não ficar resfriado, a moça até foi pegar uma tolha para mim. Só que eu não esperava uma coisa : O senhor Uzumaki tinha acabado de chegar e ficou logo sem camisa, pois estava molhado também. Eu até fiquei com vergonha e pedi desculpas, mas ele não ligou muito e disse não teria problemas. Sabe, eu até gostei de vê-lo sem camisa, tem torax perfeito e definido. E isso me deixou louco. Se bem que ainda não sei por que penso dessa forma, eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma garota da minha idade, antes até achava que era por que eu me dedicava sempre aos estudos e não me importava muito com isso, agora eu percebo que realmente nenhuma garota me interessa. "

( U.N)

" Ele estava muito envergonhado por está sem camisa na minha frente, mas lhe disse que não tinha problemas. A empregada então trouxe as toalhas, ele pegou uma e eu outra. Era incrível como ele ficava lindo se enxugando, acabou até ficando trêmulo devido ao pequeno frio que começava a fazer. Eu então perguntei se ele não queria trocar a bermuda e vestir uma outra roupa minha. Ele de início recusou, mas logo eu o convenci. Então subimos para o meu quarto, eu lhe entreguei uma roupa minha e indiquei-lhe a porta do banheiro, se bem que se ele quiser se trocar na minha frente, não teria problema nenhum. Enquanto ele foi para o banheiro eu me troquei no quarto."

( U.S)

" Fiquei com uma extrema vergonha e ter que me trocar no quarto do senhor Uzumaki, quer dizer Naruto. Ele me pediu para chama-lo dessa forma, assim como eu lhe pedir para me chamar só de Sasuke. Eu logo me troquei no banheiro dele e sair do quarto, mas não esperava ter uma bela visão. O Naruto estava só de cueca, mostrando aquele corpo maravilhoso que tinha, logo que me viu ele deu um belo sorriso e disse que eu tinha trocado de roupa rápido demais. Pedi desculpas ele novamente me disse que não era nada e que eu poderia ficar no quarto se quisesse. Bem, até que eu queria né ? Mas não pude, eu mal o conhecia e ficar ali no quarto no mesmo quarto que ele, era uma tentação."

( U.N)

" Ele se retirou rapidamente do meu quarto e foi para a sala. Eu tinha reparado que ele me olhou de uma forma meio estranha, mas isso não ficar assim. Eu logo desci e o convidei para almoçar comigo, afinal já estava quase passando da hora do almoço. Ele se recusou de novo falou que iria almoçar em casa, afinal a chuva já tinha diminuído. Ele não aceitou e então eu decidi levá-lo em casa pois ainda estava pingando lá fora."

( U.S)

" Eu aceitei a carona dele, mas recusei o almoço, não queria deixar o Itachi almoçar sozinho. Logo chegamos em minha casa , ele percebeu que não era tão grande como a dele, mas não disse nada simplismente me deu um beijo no rosto e perguntou se eu iria para a casa dele amanhã, respondi que sim e ainda meio perplexo com que ele tinha acabado de fazer. Ele me pediu desculpas pelo beijo e disse que não tinha resistido a mim, pois eu era muito bonito. Confesso eu gostei de escutar aquilo, eu queria que aquele beijo tivesse sido em outro lugar, mas como ele é o meu patrão e eu ainda mal o conheço me contento com esse beijo na bochecha."

( U.N)

" Ele saiu do carro com muito vergonha eu até sorri e disse que encontraria com ele na minha casa no outro dia. Logo fui para minha residência resolver os problemas da empresa,afinal a minha vida não pode parar."

( U.S)

" Os dias iam se passando rapidamente, eu e o Naruto passamos a nos conhecermos melhor. Eu descobri que ele gosta de comer ramen e andar a cavalo, ele tinha um sítio. De vez quando eu terminava o meu serviço mais cedo e ia estudar na biblioteca, ele tinha me autorizado a ir para lá quando eu quisesse. E assim fiz, nesse dia eu não fui trabalhar de manhã e sim a tarde pois não tinha aula no cursinho. Acabei ficando tempo demais e me esqueci de ir para a casa e empregada tinha levado um lanche para mim, logo eu percebi que estava ficando tarde e ia saindo quando o Naruto chegou da empresa."

( U.N)

" O Sasuke ia saindo quando eu cheguei, ele tinha ficado tempo demais estudando e tinha esquecido do horário. Ele estava muito apressado, mas eu pedi para ele esperar pois o levaria até sua casa , ele aceitou sem questionar eu logo troquei de roupa e fui leva-lo. No caminho até chegarmos na casa dele nós iamos conversando. Após alguns minutos eu parei na porta da casa dele, íamos nos despedir com um aperto de mão, mas Sasuke me surpreendeu. Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha disse que era para retribuír o daquele dia."

( U.S)

" Nem me reconheci fazendo aquele gesto o Naruto ficou muito surpreso com a minha atitude, mas não tão surpreso quanto eu em relação a atitude dele. Simplismente me beijou nos lábios. Na hora eu não sabia como agir, mas depois começei a lembra que o homem que eu estava me beijando era aquele que eu tanto desejei. Então abrir minha boca e deixe a língua dele brincar com a minha. Nossa !! Aquilo era demais..."

( U.N)

" Que beijo bom, eu adorei. Aquela boca dele era viciante e doce eu com certeza vou querer repetir isso, mas de uma forma mais ' caliente' se é que me entendem."

( U.S)

" Terminamos de nos beijar e o Naruto me disse que queria repetir essa experiência outra vez. Eu também queria, então aceitei. Eu saí do carro, mas não antes de beija-lo de novo."

( U.N)

" Eu fui para a casa, fui tentar dormi, mas não consegui, pois não parava de pensar no beijo do Sasuke."


	2. Será !

Tá aew mais um cápitulo...

Espero que gostem!!!

* * *

( U.S)

" Logo que cheguei em casa o Itachi estava me esperando, me perguntou por que eu tinha demorado e eu lhe disse que estava estudando. Ele percebeu que eu estava um pouco alegre demais e me perguntou o motivo, eu não podia esconder do meu irmão o que tinha acontecido entre eu e o Naruto. Depois que contei sobre o beijo, ele não disse uma palavra, simplismente saiu da sala e foi para o quarto. Confesso que essa atitude dele me deixou preocupado."

( U.N)

" Cheguei em casa e fui para o meu quarto, estava um pouco cansado. Dispensei o jantar, pois já tinha comido algo depois que saí da empresa. Tomei um banho e fui deitar, na verdade não estava com sono devido ao meu último acontecimento com o Sasuke. Aquele beijo foi maravilhoso, como um garoto daquela idade poderia me deixar louco, e olha que eu já tenho 30 anos e sou experiente em relacionamentos, já fui até casado. Sim, casado. Mas isso não vem ao caso, o importante é que eu vou ter outra pessoa ao meu lado e com certeza vai ser o Uchiha."

( U.S)

" Eu levantei cedo, fui preparar o café, mas quando cheguei na cozinha o Itachi já tinha preparado tudo e estava na mesa me esperando. Dei-lhe bom dia e ele me correspondeu, logo começamos comer e quando acabamos o Itachi começou a falar sobre o que tinha acontecido ontem, me disse que não tinha gostado de saber que eu estava me envolvendo com o Naruto, ele achava que ele me usaria e me largaria como um qualquer e que só queria brincar com os meus sentimentos. Bem, eu lhe expliquei só tinha acontecido um beijo e nada demais, se o Naruto quiser me usar eu não deixaria por mais que queira ficar ao lado dele eu me afastaria...."

( U.N)

" Logo que levantei fui tomar meu banho e desci, não tomei café e logo fui para a empresa, pois tinha uma reunião e estava quase atrasado."

( U.S)

" Não demorei muito e fui para a casa do Naruto, chegando lá eu fui logo fazendo o meu trabalho, depois que terminei fiquei esperando pelo Naruto, mas ele estava demorando muito. A empregada e disse que ele não tinha nem tomado café, parece que estava atrasado para uma reunião e que provavelmente ele não iria aparecer tão cedo. Bom, como tenho aula hoje não posso esperar por muito tempo, vou embora."

( U.N)

" Cheguei em casa era 13:00, o empregada tinha me dito que o Sasuke ficou me esperando para conversar, acho que deve ser por causa do beijo. Bem, de qualquer forma eu vou tomar um banho, comer algo e descansar. Pretendo ir até o cursinho onde ele estuda ,falarei com ele mais tarde. "

( U.S)

" Eu saí do cursinho um pouco zonzo, estava tentando entender um assunto de física que eu tinha dificuldades fui conversando com colega meu até chegar na porta, até que vejo Naruto encostado no carro em frente ao cursinho. Ele fez um sinal discreto para mim e eu fui até ele."

( U.N)

" Sasuke veio até mim, então falei que iria levá-lo comigo, ele quis saber aonde iríamos disse-lhe que íamos numa sorveteria, ele ficou meio surpreso por eu tê-lo chamado assim de repente, mas não disse nada e foi comigo. Quando chegamos eu fiz o pedido, queria sorvete de morango e baunilha e Sasuke só pediu de chocolate. Enquanto íamos saboreando o sorvete ele começou a falar."

( U.S)

" Estávamos na sorveteria quando começei a falar, eu fui muito direto. Perguntei ao Naruto o que ele sentia por mim e se era só atração. Ele me disse que ainda não sabia, pois quando estava comigo tinha vontade de me agarra e fazer certas coisas. Bom, quando ele falou dessa forma eu até fiquei parecendo o sorvete de morango dele, vermelho e derretido. Mas disse também que quando estava longe não parava de pensar em mim. Eu sinceramente, não sei como agir..."

( U.N)

" Eu me controlei muito para não dá risadas quando falei o que sentia para Sasuke

a reação dele foi muito engraçada. Então perguntei o que ele sentia por mim. Sabe o que ele me falou ? Que também não sabia, mas que tinha uma grande vontade de estar comigo. Na hora que ele me disse isso, fiquei com vontade de beijá-lo ali mesmo na sorveteria, mas com certeza iria ter pessoas preconceituosas então eu decidi só pegar na mão dele e acariciar, ele simplismente sorriu."

( U.S)

" Adorei o gesto do Naruto em acariciar a minha mão, eu entendi que ele não queria me beijar por causa das pessoas que estavam ao redor. Eu odeio pessoas preconceituosas, e as que estavam na sorveteria olhava-nos com certo temor, mas não estou nem aí pra elas. Que se danem...."

( U.N)

" Terminamos o sorvete e eu fui levar o Sasuke em casa, logo que chegamos eu o beijei, eu adorava beijá-lo, ele é tão quente, nossa melhor até eu parar de pensar isso, se não vou fazer besteiras dentro carro, se bem que não seria uma má idéia, mas seria muito desconfortável, principalmente pra ele, que suponho que seja virgem."

( U.S)

" O Naruto me beijou de uma maneira diferente, todo o desejo dele estava contido naquele beijo. Eu adorei, mas não me sinto muito preparado para ir mais além disso, se é que me entendem. Eu quero muito fazer amor com ele, mas tenho receio. Tenho medo de que depois que isso acontesse ele perderia o interesse em mim e que realmente me confirme o que o Itachi me falou mais cedo."

( U.N)

" O Sasuke saiu do carro e logo entrou, eu então fui para casa, não quis jantar disse a empregada que depois comeria algo. Entrei em meu quarto e fui tomar banho, depois que terminei de me vestir ligaram para mim. Era o Kiba, ele queria saber se eu não queria sair aquela noite para relaxar, eu disse que iria afinal nunca mais sair com meus amigos e seria bom para não ficar lembrando do Sasuke direto, não que eu não queira pensar nele, mas é que evita de eu fazer uma besteira. Bom, se estão se perguntando que tipo de besteira, é melhor nem comentar...."

( U.S)

" Eu cheguei em casa e o Itachi não estava, até achei estranho, mas como ás vezes ele demora por causa de alguma problema na escola eu não me preocupei muto. tomei o meu banho e fui comer algo. decidir assiti um pouco de TV afinal ninguém merece só trabalhar e estudar. Não demorou muito e o Itachi chegou, ele me disse que tinha passado na casa de um colega e perdeu a noção do tempo. Logo que ele terminou de tomar banho e jantar eu contei a ele que tinha saído com o Naruto. Ele me disse novamente para ter cuidado e não me deixar levar por uma pessoa que eu mal conhecia. Não lhe disse nada fiquei calado, pois talvez o meu irmão poderia ter razão."

( U.N)

" A minha noite até que foi agradável, saí com alguns amigos, bebi um pouco, e até recebi uma proposta para sair com uma garota que apareceu lá no bar. Mas eu recusei não estava com cabeça pra sair com ninguém, quer dizer se fosse com o Sasuke eu até aceitaria, mas decidir ir para casa descansar, pois amanhã era sábado e eu só iria na empresa de manhã, o Sasuke não iria trabalhar, mas mesmo assim eu iria lhe fazer uma surpresa..."

* * *

Bem, o que acharam?

Essa é minh aprimera fic aqui nesse site, espero

não ter ficado ruim...

Reviews? Adoraria receber....

Beijoss


	3. Finalmente

Desculpem a demora

Esse cápitulo contém lemon!

Tenham uma boa leitura

( U.S)

" Era sábado, o dia tinha amanhecido lindamente, eu e o Itachi até levantamos um pouco tarde, tomamos café e fizemos alguns afazeres domésticos. Já a tarde o meu irmão saiu disse que iria resolver um assunto, bem eu não ainda sei o que é, mas estou desconfiado que ele está se relacionando com alguém, mas tenho certeza que ele me dirá depois. Eu convidei um amigo do cursinho para vim aqui pra casa, vamos assistir uns filmes. "

( U.N)

" Eu saí da empresa e passei em casa, tomei banho e troquei de roupa e logo após fui para a casa de Sasuke, mas ao chegar lá uma vi uma cena que eu não gostei. O Sasuke estava conversando com outro garoto que parecia ter a idade dele e estava sorrindo muito. Tudo bem que seja só um amigo dele, mas eu não me controlo. Mas, espera aí. Ciúmes ? Eu estava com ciúmes do Sasuke? Droga !! O pior é que agora ele tinha entrado com esse amigo e fechado a porta. Não resta outra alternativa a não ser ir até lá."

( U.S)

" Logo que entrei, chamei o Suigetsu e fomos para a sala assistir os filme, não demorou muito e alguém tocou a campainha, fui atender e era o Naruto. Fiquei muito surpreso ao vê-lo ali parado na minha porta. Então o convidei a entrar e ele aceitou."

( U.N)

" Assim que entrei o Sasuke me levou até a sala onde seu amigo estava, ele então me disse que iria assistir a um filme que o professor do cursinho tinha indicado. Ele me perguntou se tinha acontecido alguma coisa e o motivo pelo qual eu aparecir de repente. Eu simplismente lhe disse que estava com saudades e fui vê-lo, na verdade eu iria levá-lo a um lugar, mas não disse nada a ele. Sasuke ficou com um pouco de vergonha, afinal o amigo dele tinha escutado o que eu falei, mas não disse nada."

( U.S)

" Começamos a assistir o filme, Naruto sentou-se ao me lado e o Suigetsu sentou-se no outro sofá. O tempo todo o Naruto acariciava a mão, querendo insinuar algo, mas não pude lhe retribuir muito, afinal não estávamos sozinhos e eu estava com vergonha."

( U.N)

" O Sasuke percebeu que eu queria fazer algo com ele ali, nem que fosse só um beijo, mas percebi que ele estava com vergonha, então parei um pouco e começei a prestar atenção no filme que logo acabou. O amigo do Sasuke foi embora , parece que ele sabia que eu e o Sasuke queríamos ficar sozinhos. Logo ele saiu e eu não perdi tempo, puxei o Sasuke para perto do sofá e o deitei ficando por cima dele. Começei a beijá-lo insanamente. Parecia que eu não o via a há anos. Ele então me correspondeu a altura."

( U.S)

" O Naruto me beijava com tamanha intensidade que fazia o meu corpo estremecer, eu adorava aquilo. Ele logo começou a descer os beijos para o meu pescoço e a tirar a minha camisa, mas nessa hora eu tive que pará-lo, pois começei a lembrar do que o Itachi tinha me dito."

( U.N)

" Eu estranhei a atitude do Sasuke, por ter me parado, então perguntei a ele o que tinha acontecido e disse-me que não era nada, mas continuei insistindo. Ele então me perguntou o que exatamente eu sentia por ele. Se era amor ou atração, eu respondi que ainda não sabia, pois ainda era muito cedo para definir os meus sentimentos por ele."

( U.S)

" Fiquei decepcionado com a resposta do Naruto, eu queria que ele dissesse que amava assim como eu o amo. Sim, eu descobrir que o que eu sinto é amor. Eu não quero o Naruto só para satisfazer meus desejos e sim para ficar ao meu lado, eu sei que pereço uma pessoa totalmente sentimental, mas é que eu nunca sentir algo forte por alguém e quero ser retribuído da mesma forma."

( U.N)

" Eu sei que o Sasuke não gostou muito em saber o que eu sentia, mas também quem manda eu ser uma pessoa complicada de entender, ás vezes nem eu me entendo. Ele ficou de certa forma decepcionado, mas não posso fazer muita coisa para mudar isso, pelo menos não agora. Eu decidi saí da casa do Sasuke e disse-lhe que iria pensar muito sobre esse nosso envolvimento, pois se for para ter algo com ele eu precisava amá-lo da mesma forma que ele me amava."

( U.S)

" Depois que o Naruto saiu eu fiquei ali pensativo. Será que valia a pena ficar esperando ele decidir os sentimentos dele, será que eu poderia esquecê-lo ? Bom, de qualquer forma acho que só o tempo me dirá essas respostas. Eu espero que o Naruto defina logo os sentimentos dele, pois eu não quero esperar muito."

( U.N)

" Alguns dias foram se passando e eu não vi mais o Sasuke. Ás vezes eu chegava muito tarde da empresa e não dava muito tempo para vê-lo. Eu começei a sentir uma saudade dos beijos dele e da forma de como a gente se envolvia. Eu acho que estou começando a entender o que ele sente por mim, mas isso não vai ficar assim eu decidi que hoje não vou trabalhar e esperarei ele vir para cá."

( U.S)

" Quando cheguei na casa do Naruto fiquei um pouco surpreso. Ele estava lá me esperando, pois queria conversar comigo. Bem, como eu tinha que colocar alguns produtos na piscina, ele ficou me esperando até que terminei e fui para a sala, ele então pediu para subir e ir para quarto dele."

( U.N)

" O Sasuke ficou meio receioso em subir para o meu quarto, acho que ele achou que eu fosse fazer alguma coisa com ele, se bem que eu queria, mas irei esperar até que ele me queira de uma forma mais profunda...."

( U.S)

" Depois que chegamos o Naruto me pediu para sentar na cama e ele se sentou do meu lado e começou a falar que estava sentindo algo muito forte por mim e queria um relacionamento mais sério. Ele até disse que tinha sentido ciúmes de mim quando eu estava com o Suigetsu, confesso que adorei escutar aquilo, eu estava extremamente feliz."

( U.N)

" Logo depois que revelei o que sentia o Sasuke sorriu e se aproximou rapidamente de mim beijando-me. Nossa !! Que saudades daqueles lábios macios sobre os meus, eu adorava os beijos dele, eram tão quentes. Eu então o segurei mais pela cintura e o deitei na cama ficando por cima dele, logo recomeçei a beijá-lo e fui descendo os meus beijos até o pescoço fazendo-o suspirar."

( U.S)

" O Naruto estava me deixando louco, e eu adorava isso, ele tirou a minha camisa e começou a distruir beijos sobre o meu corpo, ele lambia e mordiscava os meus mamilos, nessa hora eu gemi baixo o que fez com que o Naruto desse um pequeno sorriso."

( U.N)

" Eu gostei de ouvir o Sasuke gemendo , mas ainda estava muito baixo. Então tirei a roupa de baixo deixando-o só de cueca. Nossa !! Ele tem um corpo lindo, como um adolescente podia ser tão gostoso assim ? Eu tirei a minha roupa também e fiquei só de cueca, dessa vez foi o Sasuke que ficou surpreso."

( U.S)

" Eu pirei quando vi o corpo do Naruto, ele é tão picante. Ele então começou a me beijar só que dessa vez foi mais calmo, e enquanto me beijava ele ia deslizando sua mão sobre o meu corpo fazendo-me estremecer, logo ele chegou na minha cueca e então enfiou sua mão dentro segurando o meu membro."

( U.N)

" Eu estava deixando o Sasuke louco enquanto fazia os movimentos de vai e vem no pênis dele, dessa vez ele começou a gemer de uma forma mais intensa. Então decidir tirar a cueca dele e fiquei observado alguns segundos o corpo dele por inteiro. Nossa!! o que era aquilo, eu não perdi muito tempo e começei a chupar todo o membro dele e a dá leves mordidas. O Sasuke gemia alto, e eu gostava disso."

( U.S)

" Comecei a gemer alto, não mais agüentando ter aquela boca do Naruto em membro, aquilo era bom demais. Não demorei muito e gozei na boca dele. Fiquei até com um pouco de vergonha, mas ele apenas sorriu e retornou a me beijar fazendo-me sentir o gosto do meu próprio gozo."

( U.N)

" Depois que terminei de beijá-lo tirei a minha cueca, o Sasuke fez uma cara muito engraçada, mas me surpreendeu em uma atitude, ele rapidamente se virou e deitou-se por cima de mim e dessa vez começou a beijar o meu corpo e logo após chegou ao meu membro colcando-o na boca me fazendo sentir um grande prazer. Aquilo era demais, o garoto era bom. Quando eu senti que meu gozo chegaria eu pedi para ele parar, pois iria gozar dentro dele."

( U.S)

" Eu então parei e tirei o minha boca do membro do Naruto e ele mais uma vez se virou e ficou me cima de mim e me beijou calarosamente, e já abrindo as minhas pernas, as nossas ereções se tocavam, me fazendo sentir um arrepio na coluna. Naruto então olhou para mim, como se quisesse a minha aprovação para o que iria fazer. Eu então concordei..."

( U.N)

" Logo que o Sasuke me confirmou o que queria eu coloquei um dedo na sua entrada, no início ele deu um impulso pra frente, mas logo se acostumou, então eu coloquei mais um dedo e começei a fazer movimentos dentro dele, ficou um pouco incomodado, mas logo pediu para acabar com aquilo e entrar dentro dele."

( U.S)

" O Naruto se posicionou numa posição confortável para mim e ele e então me penetrou. Nossa ! Aquilo doía, era uma dor insuportável, principalmente por que o Naruto entrou de vez. Eu senti que iria ser reparti a qualquer momento. Mas logo eu começei a me acostumar, não sangrava mais e ele começou a me estocar devagar, para depois aumentar o ritmo me fazendo sentir um grande prazer em meio a um pouco de dor."

( U.N)

" Eu começei a estocá-lo rápido, ele gemia bastante e alto e eu não ficava atrás, não podia negar o prazer que estava sentindo naquele momento. E então...."

( U.S) e ( U.N)

" Gememos uníssonos um o nome do outro..."

( U.S)

" O Naruto lentamente saiu de dentro de mim. Estávamos saciados, ele então se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para que eu pudesse descansar sobre o seu peito."

( U.N)

" Logo o Sasuke adormeceu e eu também. Agora só tenho certeza de uma coisa : Eu o amo muito."

Espero que tenham gostado!!

Deixem reviews!!


	4. Finalmente o namoro

Minna-san eu decidir mudar um pouco o cápitulo e colocar diálogos. Espero que não fique ruim.

Boa leitura

Já estava um pouco tarde, eu ainda não tinha almoçado e estava na casa do Naruto. Nossa !! Eu ainda não acredito que fiz amor com ele, aquilo tinha sido demais. Eu levantei fui tomar banho o Naruto já tinha levantado ,agora ele estava na cozinha, foi mandar preparar algo para nós comermos. Quando ele chegou no quarto eu já estava vestido. Naruto me abraçou por trás e me perguntou :

- E então ? Como está se sentindo ?

- Bem... um pouco dolorido, mas satisfeito. - O Naruto sorriu e me beijou, eu amo aqueles beijos dele, quer dizer amo ele por inteiro...

- Vamos descer, eu já mandei preparar algo e depois levarei você para casa, eu pretendo conversar com seu irmão sobre o nosso relacionamento, eu espero que ele aceite.

- Ele vai aceitar, você já provou que me ama então não tem por que ele ficar preocupado. Acho que o Itachi não vai ser contra.

- Espero que você esteja certo. Eu não quero brigar com ninguém por sua causa.

- Brigar ?!

- Sim. Se o seu irmão for contra eu irei brigar com ele, e tenha certeza de uma coisa sem você eu não fico.

- Nossa !! Isso é que é amor ... -Eu disse sorrindo, O Naruto então sorriu e me beijou antes de saírmos do quarto. Logo depois que comemos ele me deixou em casa e aproveitou para falar com o Itachi. Assim que chegamos o meu irmão estava me espernado na sala. Nos sentamos no sofá e o Naruto começou a falar :

- Irmão do Sasuke eu vou ser direto...

- Pode me chamar de Itachi.

- Certo. Itachi vou ser direto, eu estou namorando o seu irmão e espero que você não seja contra.

Depois que o Naruto terminou de falar o Itachi ficou em silêncio, aquela atitude dele me deixou com medo, pensei que a qualquer momento ele fosse partir pra cima do Naruto. Mas não, ele olhou para mim e eu confirmei balançando a minha cabeça.

- Tudo bem, eu não sou contra. Agora eu só espero que você não magoe o meu irmão, ele ainda é muito novo pra sofrer.

Nessa hora eu fiquei surpreso com que o Itachi tinha dito Naruto então me olhou, sorriu e logo respondeu.

- Eu não sou tão idiota a ponto de fazer o Sasuke sofrer, eu já sofri muito por amor e sei o quanto isso é ruim. Eu só lhe garanto uma coisa eu amo o seu irmão e não pretendo fazê-lo sofrer.

- Bem, se é assim eu desejo que vocês sejam felizes...

O Itachi dessa vez sorriu e me abraçou e abraçou o Naruto, afinal eles seriam cunhados. Depois de um tempinho ficamos conversando e o Itachi saiu disse que iria resolver um assunto e que não demorava. Eu e o meu namorado aproveitamos o tempo a sós.

Naruto pov's on

Ainda bem que o Itachi aceitou o nosso namoro, eu não queria ter que brigar com o irmão do Sasuke por causa disso, nem que eu tivesse que seqüestrar o Sasuke se fosse preciso ( É ,eu estou exagerando ) , mas ele ficaria comigo.

Naruto pov's off

O Itachi assim que voltou veio com uma pessoa ao lado dele.

- Agora vou aprensentar a vocês meu namorado.

- Namorado ?! - perguntei surpreso.

- Sim. Eu iria aprenstar depois a você , mas já que estamos em clima de namoro eu o trouxe para lhe apresentar. Sasuke esse é o meu namorado Deidara.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo - disse

- O prazer é todo meu Sasu-chan. Posso te chamar assim ? - Eu fiquei com muita vergonha quando ele me perguntou isso, então olhei para cara do Naruto que tinha se irritado com aquilo, mas não disse nada e eu então respondi.

- Prefiro só Sasuke mesmo.

- Ok. - ele me disse sorrindo, o Itachi apresentou o Deidara ao Naruto e logo após conversamos. O Itachi contou que tinha conhecido o Deidara numa lanchonete perto da escola e que ficaram amigos, depois é que passaram a se envolverem e que só não me contou antes por que não queira antecipar as coisas.

O tempo tinha passado rapidamente decidimos até pedir uma pizza depois que comemos o Naruto foi embora, pois iria trabalhar no outro dia o Deidara foi embora logo. E eu fui para o meu quarto dormi, afinal meu dia tinha sido cheios de surpresas.

Naruto pov's on

Depois que cheguei em casa fui para meu quarto descansar, só que meu celular tocou e fui atender, era o Kiba. Ele estava chorando muito e dizendo que iria se matar por que a namorada tinha terminado o namoro com ele. E agora o idiota aqui tem que ir lá consolá-lo. É... sobrou pra mim.

Naruto pov's off

Eu acordei umas 7:30, o Itachi já tinha ido trabalhar eu então aproveitei tomei café e fui trabalhar. Quando cheguei na casa do Naruto perguntei a empregada se ele já tinha ido pro trabalho, ela me disse que ele não tinha nem dormido em casa. Eu fiquei preocupado, afinal poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa. Eu até achei que fosse alguma coisa com a família dele, afinal ele quase nunca me falou sobre os seus familiares.

Não demorou muito e o Naruto chegou, ele estava com cara péssima. Eu fui falar com ele, mas me tratou friamente e quase não falou, apenas disse que tinha dormido na casa de um amigo e que iria trabalhar pois estava atrasado. Eu não disse mais nada saí da sala e fui trabalhar, afinal deve ter acontecido algo para ter deixado-o assim. Com certeza ele me falaria depois.

Naruto pov's on

Eu sei que não tratei muito bem o Sasuke, mas estou morrendo de sono pois não dormi a noite toda ouvindo indagas do Kiba. Eu fico totalmente de mal humor quando não durmo direito e foi por isso que não falei muito com o Sasuke , não queria descontar a minha raiva nele. Agora estou no carro tentando chegar numa reunião que a qual eu estou atrasado. Realmente ter amigos como o Kiba é uma enorme provação...

Naruto pov's off

Já estava dando meio dia eu estava saindo da casa do Naruto quando ele chegou.

- Sasuke espere, eu preciso falar com você prometo não demorar e se você preferir almoçamos juntos e levarei você para o cursinho.

- Eu espero você, mas não precisa me levar para o cursinho eu quero almoçar em casa, junto com o Itachi.

- Tudo bem então, eu só vou tomar banho e desço já.

- Ok.

O Naruto não demorou muito, ele logo desceu e foi conversar comigo, ele me explicou que um amigo dele tinha ligado e que estava precisando de conselhos e que ele ficou a noite toda acordada por causa disso. Tive pena do meu loiro, além de ficar com sono ele ainda tinha uma reunião de manhã.

Logo Naruto terminou de falar e me beijou, foi um beijo ardente parecia que ele não me via a anos. Depois nos despedimos e eu fui para casa.

Os dias estavam se passado e eu o Naruto aproveitavámos cada minuto juntos. Sempre que podíamos saíamos para passear e é claro fazíamos outras coisas a mais. Ele até me convidou para almoçar na casa dos pais dele e eu aceitei, pois tinha que conhecer a família de meu namorado.

Chegando na casa dos pais do Naruto, fui apresentado . Eles eram pessoas totalmente gentis, me trataram muito bem. Logo o dia se passou rapidamente Naruto decidiu que iríamos dormi na casa dos pais dele, ainda bem que ele me avisou antes que poderíamos dormi lá por isso tinha levado algumas roupas.

Bom eu não sei como foi a noite dos pais do Naruto, mas minha foi maravilhosa. Eu espero que os pais dele não tenham escutado certos gemidos....

Obrigada por terem lido!!

Agradeciria mais se deixassem reviews!!

Beijoss


	5. Casado?

Mais um cápitulo!

Boa leitura..

~///~

Depois que saímos da casa dos pais do Naruto, ele me deixou em casa e foi para dele. Era domingo, mas tanto eu quanto ele tínhamos assuntos a resolver em casa. Então resolvemos nos encontrar só na segunda.

Naruto pov's

Logo que cheguei em casa fui para o escritório, pois tinha alguns documentos da empresa que precisavam ser avaliados e assinados. Não demorou muito e o meu celular tocou.

- Droga !! Deveria ter desligado. Moshi, moshi ?

- Naruto. Aqui é o Neji...

- Neji ? Aconteceu algo ? Você está com uma voz estranha.....

- Sim. Você poderia vir até aqui? Eu estou na casa do Hiashi-sama.

- Claro. Vou agora.

- Ok. Até mais.

- Até.

Não demorei muito até chegar na casa do tio do Neji. Tinha muita gente na sala e isso me assustou um pouco. Hanabi estava chorando muito e sendo consolada pela TenTen.

Eu procurei pela Hinata, mas não achei, será que....

- Naruto venha até aqui por favor....

Eu acompanhei o Neji, logo que cheguei no escritório ele me pediu para sentar-se e assim fiz. Ele então foi direto

- Hinata sofreu um grave acidente de carro e está em coma no hospital.

- Hi-Hnata ?!

- Sim e foi por isso que te chamei aqui. Eu não queria ter que dá essa notícia a você por telefone. O meu tio junto com o meu pai estão no hospital já eu quis ficar, pois a Hanabi está abalada.

- Mas Neji como foi que aconteceu isso ? Foi mais ou menos aonde ?

- Bem Naruto, eu ainda não sei o detalhes. A única coisa que sei é que ela estava vindo do sítio dos pais da Sakura e um outro carro bateu no dela colocando-a para fora da estrada.

- Mas o que ela estava fazendo lá ?

- Sakura tinha a chamado para passar o final de semana lá. Parece ela decidiu vir sozinha pra cá.

- Entendo. Qual é o nome do hospital em que ela se encontra ?

- Está aqui, eu vou anotar....

- Certo.

Assim que o Neji me deu o nome do hospital eu fui até lá. Precisava saber como a Hinata estava e se precisavam de alguma coisa.

Logo que cheguei fui direto procurar o pai dela. Ele estava sentado numa das cadeiras na sala de espera junto com o seu irmão. Ele me disse que Hinata estava na sala de cirurgia que não iria sair de lá tão cedo. Eu esperei um tempo na sala junto com eles, mas logo tive que ir embora, pois ainda tinha trabalho a fazer. Falei para o senhor Hiashi que se precisesse de algo que ele me ligasse. Então sair do hospital fui pra casa, pensei em ligar para Sasuke, mas com certeza ele estava estudando e eu não iria atrapalhar.

Naruto pov's end

Quando cheguei em casa não encontrei o Itachi. Parece que ele estava na casa do namorado. Bom mais de qualquer forma eu tomei banho e fui estudar. O tempo se passou e eu nem percebi, acabei dormindo sem nem perceber a hora que meu irmão chegou.

Logo que amanheceu eu percebi que Itachi tinha levantado um pouco mais cedo. Ouvir alguns barulhos na cozinha, mas não quis levantar , ainda estava sonolento, mas não demorou muito e eu ouvi a porta se abrir e fechar e logo o silêncio prevaleceu. Eu ainda dormir um pouco e depois levantei. Assim que cheguei na cozinha eu vi um bilhete dele em cima da mesa.

" Sasuke,

Desculpe-me por não te acompanhar no café de manhã.

É que aconteceu um acidente com a professora de música

de lá da escola e eu tive que ir mais cedo.

Mais tarde eu ligo pra você.

Tenha um bom dia...

Abraços, Itachi."

Por instante eu fiquei pensativo. Será que era muito grave ? Bom de qualquer forma eu vou torcer para que essa professora melhore logo.

Assim que terminei meu café, eu lavei algumas louças que estavam sujas e fui trabalhar. Chegando lá eu encontrei Naruto falando ao telefone, ele parecia um pouco nervoso e triste. Eu então fiz um pequeno aceno a qual ele me correspondeu e fui fazer o meu trabalho.

Depois de algumas horas eu terminei o que tinha que fazer e fui até a cozinha, tomei e água e procurei a uma das empregadas se sabiam onde Naruto se encontrava, pois ele não estava na sala. Ela me disse que ele tinha subido para o quarto, eu então fui até lá.

Batir na porta e chamei pelo nome dele, logo que ouvir sua confirmação, entrei. Ele estava sentado na cama olhando umas fotos e com uma expressão triste no rosto. Eu me aproximei mais e perguntei :

- Naruto aconteceu algo ? - Ele ficou um pouco em silêncio antes de responder, mas logo disse.

- Sim. Uma pessoa muito querida pra mim sofreu um acidente de carro. E eu estou um pouco abalado...

- Hum... Bom mas essa pessoa... eu conheço ?

- Eu acho que não. Eu nunca apresentei ela você. - Ela ? Espere aí será que...

- Naruto essa pessoa ela era professora de música ?

- Sim. Mas você a conhece ?

- Não. É que ela trabalha na mesma escola que o Itachi, tanto é que ele saiu hoje mais cedo e deixou um bilhete dizendo que uma professora tinha sofrido um acidente.

- Eu não sabia que a Hinata trabalhava na mesma escola que seu irmão. Eu sempre soube que ela gostava de música.

- Ela vai ficar boa, não vai ?

- Eu espero que sim. Bem, eu vou até o hospital ver como está o estado dela. Quero que você venha comigo, aliás eu quero que você passe o dia comigo se possível. Depois desse acidente eu fiquei pensando muito em você e não quero que fique longe de mim hoje.

- Tudo bem. E vou passar em casa antes para pegar algumas coisas e tentar falar com Itachi.

- Certo. Mas antes de saírmos, vamos comer algo.

- Ok. - Quando eu levantei da cama junto com Naruto, ele me puxou e me beijou. Foi muito intenso. Ele dominava minha língua e a minha boca de uma forma insana, parecia que não me via a há anos. Assim que terminamos descemos e fomos almoçar.

Depois que terminamos, ele foi comigo até a minha casa. Eu peguei alguns pertences e telefonei para o Itachi. Até contei que tal professora é amiga do Naruto, ele ficou surpreso assim como eu.

Logo depois que terminei de falar com meu irmão , saímos e fomos ao hospital. Chegando lá Naruto cumprimentou um homem e depois me apresentou, era o pai da amiga dele. Logo eu conhecir o primo e o tio, parece que ela tinha uma irmã, mas não estava no hospital.

Naruto ficou um tempo conversando com primo da Hinata e fiquei um pouco afastado só observando. Não demorou muito e chegou uma moça de cabelos rosados que estava chorando. Ela cumprimentou a todos, mas quando foi falar com Naruto ela alterou a voz.

Naruto pov's

Assim que a Sakura me viu, veio falar comigo. E tenho que admitir, eu não suportava-a

- De certa forma a culpa foi sua sabia ? Se você ainda tivesse casado com com ela, com certeza não teria sofrido esse acidente. - Logo assim que terminou de falar, aliás gritar, ela começou a chorar o Neji então me defendeu.

- Sakura, o Naruto não tem culpa de nada. Se a minha prima foi para sua casa e acabou sofrendo esse acidente a culpa indiretamente foi dela.

- Mas Neji se eles estivessem juntos eu tenho certeza que isso não aconteceria...

- Sakura, a minha separação com Hinata ocorreu a algum tempo e eu acho que você está ciente disso. Assim como eu também me separei dela pacificamente. Nem você e nem ninguém podem me culpar de uma coisa que eu não fiz.

- Pode ser, mas você bem que poderia ficar com ela. - Ela me disse mais calma.

- Não. Não poderia...

- Por que ? Por acaso já tem outra pessoa ?

- Isso não lhe interessa. Agora se você me dé licença...

Fui até onde Sasuke se encontrava, ele me olhava estranhamente e eu já poderia imaginar o motivo.

- Vem, vamos embora. Eu já falei com todos aqui e qualquer coisa eles me mandam notícias.

- Hum. - Realmente ele estava diferente.

Assim que chegamos em minha casa Sasuke subiu comigo para o meu quarto, ele tinha vindo o caminho todo calado.

- Eu sei que você quer uma explicação minha, pelo o que a Sakura me disse no hospital.

- Eu não quero explicações pelo o que ela disse, até porque eu sei que você não tem culpa de nada. Eu só quero saber por que você nunca me disse que já foi casado.

Eu esperei um pouquinho para responder, afinal eu entendia o motivo dele querer uma explicação.

- Bem, eu só achei que não seria momento certo, mas eu ia te contar. Eu sei que você nunca esconde nada de mim, mas eu estava procurando uma melhor forma de lhe dizer.

- Entendo. Naruto eu estou um pouco cansado, será que posso dormir ?

- Claro. - Ele então se deitou na minha cama e logo em seguida eu deitei também. Agora eu só espero é que ele não fique magoado comigo.

~\\\~

Obrigada per terem lido.

Deixem reviews!!

Beijoss


End file.
